


let you out into the world

by ElasticElla



Series: tipsy tales [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Maia loves her job. She loves the financial stability and helping the front for her pack and all the endless morons that come with it. (If she hearsonemore doggy style joke, someone’s getting claws in their chest, fuck a low profile.)





	let you out into the world

**Author's Note:**

> title from semisonic's closing time ofc

Maia loves her job. She loves the financial stability and helping the front for her pack and all the endless morons that come with it. (If she hears  _one_  more doggy style joke, someone’s getting claws in their chest, fuck a low profile.)

Some days are better though, and admittedly, today is one of them. The customers have been mostly decent, a few generous out of town tippers, and nearing one a.m. on a Tuesday, only Magnus is left at her bar.

“You want another of those?” she asks, gesturing to his almost empty cup.

“Surprise me,” he says, snapping his fingers and cleaning the glass.

Maia snorts, “You know we have dishwashers.”

“We can both agree poor Bartholomew could use a little less work.”

Maia shakes her head, pulling a few liquors at random and then filling in the flavor gaps. The drink is a deep purple once it’s done, and Maia honestly doesn’t know if it’ll be any good.

Magnus raises an eyebrow.

“The Dishwasher,” Maia declares as the doorbell softly chimes.

Jace comes in, because her luck is like that and Magnus is still staring, amused at the beverage.

“The Dishwasher? A custom made drink then?” he asks.

Jace strides up as Magnus adds, “Is it safe?”

“Are you worried?” she asks, trying not to smirk.

“Always,” Magnus answers with a grin.

He doesn’t take the glass, but Jace does- has never really cared for their games- downing it in a huge gulp.

“Delightful. Can we go home now?”

Maia rolls her eyes, “In a minute, I need to clean-”

Magnus snaps his fingers again, and Maia wants to be annoyed at him for giving in so easily- but she’s more than ready to leave, and magic does a better job of cleaning than she can even when she isn’t exhausted.

“Alright, alright,” she says, locking up the few last things and emerging.

Magnus smiles bright, an arm around her waist and the other hand tugging Jace along. “I have just the thing- a bubble bath, candles-”

“Your answer is always a bubble bath,” Jace interrupts with a chuckle.

“And last I checked, you rather enjoy them,” Magnus says, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but-”

“Hot water sounds great for my back,” Maia says, has heard this non-argument enough times to know how it’ll end. Magnus beams, and Jace pseudo-sulks. (For a hedonist, you’d rather expect Jace wouldn’t care  _who_  comes up with the decadent suggestions, but alas- he is a male first.)

And as they walk home, playfully bickering about nothing, Maia can’t help a ridiculous smile- happy and unafraid of the future.


End file.
